


Twistedly Tender

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Demons, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow the angel had come into a comfortable life with his charges. His charges who over time had changed to something darker. Something he had been taught to kill. But they were still his Winchester's...even if one was a vampire and the other a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twistedly Tender

He could feel the demon's hand slink around his waist, pulling him back against the larger form. One of his own hands covered the others, fingers intertwining as he looked over his shoulder at the pure black eyes. Dean could not believe that he was with a demon now, especially one that was his own little brother. He used to hunt their kind…still did. But here he was with Sam who was holding him like he was some precious treasure, pressing his lips to Dean's shoulder tenderly.

Not too far away Castiel was reading over their next case, ignoring the pair for the moment. Soon enough though he would join them and Dean would get his fill of the angels blood. Or rather 'God'. Slowly licking his lips at just the thought of that he squirmed, a slight groan leaving him as he felt his brother's arousal press against his back.

"You're both insatiable you know?" it was the only comment Castiel made on the situation as Dean only mewled in answer. Sam was pressing soft kisses along his neck and shoulders, his hands moving up underneath his shirt slowly. His fingers were ghosting over the vampires skin as Dean shivered under the touch.

It took only moments before Castiel finally joined them, taking Dean's chin in hand and turning the man towards him for a hungry kiss. Their lips clashed together as the hunter melted against him, Sam smiling as his hands moved to roam over the angels body. Dean was completely sandwiched between them now, and he did not mind this one bit.

When the kiss broke Castiel tilted his head, baring his neck in offering to the hungry vampire. In seconds he was on the angel, fangs piercing flesh and feeling the slightly cool blood fill his mouth as he drank. The only sound Castiel made was a small moan which was quietened by the demons lips on his own, kissing him hungrily.

In moments they would end up on the floor or the motel bed, bodies writhing together with Dean still between them moaning like a whore. That was inevitable. The three of them were practically animals now in their need for each other, for the contact. But in moments like this they could be tender together, even as Dean drank the angels blood hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my dark!wincestiel verse. I'll be furthering this at a later point.


End file.
